To Sacrifice The Sun
by KissTheRainGirl12489
Summary: The One Ring is destroyed and with it Isildur,son of Elendil also taking the role of High King of Gondor.When the men of Gondor find that their King is dead from the hands of Elven Lord Elrond Peredhil the Alliance is broken and the war of Men and Elves b
1. Chapter One

To Sacrifice The Sun

Summary: The One Ring is destroyed and with it is Isildur, son of Elendil, also taking the role as High King of Gondor. When the men of Gondor find that their king is dead from the hands of Elven Lord Elrond Peredhil, the Alliance is broken and the war of men and elves begin.

A/N: First Lord of The Rings fanfic. Starts out in canon but it quickly turns into an AU.

Chapter One

Thick brown dust swirled around the two small figures that made their way quickly into the mountain. Waves of lava lapped against the jagged rocks that held up the solid pathway to the heart of the mountain that came to be known as Mount Doom. The year was 3441 of the Second Age and the Last Alliance of Men and Elves had just gained a savoring victory over the Dark Lord Sauron and his troops. But there was one more task to complete. One more task that seemed more difficult than the rest. To destroy that evil band of gold. To destroy the ring that was meant to dominate cruelly over all. The great ring of Sauron. The ring of the dark lord who had earned the reputation of being the most evil creature to walk in the latter days of Middle Earth.

"Cast it in to the fire!" Elrond Peredhil cried to Isildur, son of Elendil, King of Gondor. Isildur's short dark hair whipped violently around as he looked at the ring with temptation. His eyes were captivated of its beauty; glazed over in a divine trance. It hypnotized him.

"Destroy it!" Elrond cried again, this time a little more frantic. Isildur looked up and shot him a cruel look that physically shook Elrond Peredhil, heir to the throne of the now perished High King Erenion Gil-Galad.

"No." he said softly with a sort of haunted tone edged to his voice.

"Isildur," Elrond cried to him," It must be destroyed! If it is kept it is bound to lead the races of Middle Earth to its damnation!"

But Isildur did not respond orally, he just turned his back and begun to stumble from the humid heart of Mount Doom.

"Isildur!" Elrond called out. Running clumsily forward, he fell in sync with Isildur and reached for the one ring. Isildur pushed him away with a crazed look.

"It is mine you fool!" he spat seemingly close to insanity.

They begin to hastily wrestle in the mountain each other taking their close chances near the ledge. Pulling a bow knife from Elrond's quiver Isildur madly slashed Elrond deep across his torso. Elrond cursed quickly in Elvish and delivered a painful blow to Isildur which sent him and the ring over the ledge to the boiling river of lava. As soon as his flesh hit the steaming river, he began to savagely clutch the ring to his chest as he slowly melted below.

Gripping his torso, Elrond Perdhil began to make his escape quickly from the folds of Mount Doom.

A/N: Real quick, I don't hate Isildur (that much) but the reason he's so stupid in this is because I'm trying to paint the picture of how hypnotizing the ring truly is so that you as a reader can get a better picture.


	2. Chapter Two

The Elves next days were filled with continuous mourning and celebration. Glorfindel, Elrond's friend and military advisor, had been trying to keep up with the obvious "impassive" attitude Elrond was constantly displaying.  
  
The sun was beginning to show just over the rolling hills and horizon, depicting a painted picture, of various colors, across the sky. The numbered days to the asylum, Imladris, were few.  
  
The remaining Elves were just beginning to pack up camp, just as Elrond walked back to the encampment, from within the forest.

Glorfindel sighed in half relief and half anger upset over Elrond's earlier disappearance. Walking over blankly to his horse, Elrond checked the saddle and other necessities, before mounting listlessly.  
  
Glorfindel noticed Elrond's dark curls were messily pulled back from his ashen face. Faint rings of black lined the elf lord's eyes, and constant glances made Glorfindel suspect that Elrond's hidden emotion was nervousness.

Something plagued his friend.

This worried Glorfindel more than he cared to admit. Besides, the golden haired advisor was getting tired of Elrond's jumpy moods, "casual" glances, and sleepless nights.

They had well trained guards on duty, didn't that help?  
  
Glorfindel walked over to the beautiful chestnut mare whose head was held high in noble pride. Its coat glistened, in the young sun's light, indicating it had been recently brushed. The chestnut mare held his master on his back proudly, but at the same time, could sense the elf lord's high level of anxiety.  
  
"Milord Elrond."  
  
"No formalities Glorfindel. This I beg upon you." Elrond said firmly. He sat somewhat slouched upon his horse, but it took the keenest eye to tell.  
  
"Something ails you Elrond _mellon-nin_...and it is beginning to rub off on me." Glorfindel replied with ill concealed frustration.  
  
"Nothing is the matter," Lord Elrond said sharply, "Glorfindel," he snapped, in irritation, his brow furrowing," I am tired of your constant pestering. You act as if I am as helpless as a child!"  
  
"You haven't eaten in days Elrond! And from the way you look now it is obvious you haven't slept either. You act like a helpless child that requires assistance!"  
  
"Do not utter another word to me Glorfindel, for I wish not to hear you speak till we reach Imladris." Elrond snapped.


	3. Chapter Three

Okay,chapter three:  
  
A/N: I know it's early, but it's very AU. Celebrian, Elladan and Elrohir are alive. Arwen isn't alive yet. The twins are fairly young. I'm reading the Lord of the Rings book, right now, and I now see why some people hated the movie. But oh well. That's their concern.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The heavily cloaked figure rode hard through the chilling night. The guards drew their weapons with haste, standing at attention, ready to parry any blow that was unexpectantly lashed out.  
  
"State your business." One guard snapped, stepping forward with his sword drawn closely at his side.  
  
"I bring news from Rivendell for the king." The elf answered calmly.

Blonde hair fell loosely down his shoulders, as white fog escaped from his lips.  
  
"I come with tidings of peace, fear not." He said lavishly with a small smile hidden within the shadows of his hood. He visibly saw the guards ease slightly, but he could still sense unease around him.  
  
"I will take him to the king." The leading guard answered, mumbling something, in another guard's ear, that the Elf couldn't quite catch, despite his efforts. The second guard nodded curtly, and they soon disappeared into the forest.  
  
"Come." The guard commanded. The Elf began to follow the human into the beautiful city of Gondor.  
  
The greeting of the Elven soldiers, upon entrance into the safe haven, was warm. Word, of their king's brave fall, had already reached the ears of the elder elves. Although they mourned their tragic loss, the Elves still rejoiced the return of many soldiers, as well as the new leadership of Gil-Galad's heir, Elrond Half - Elven.  
  
Elrond started to travel quickly, from the stables to the Last Homely Home. As he walked across the bridge, head down, he collided with something. His eyes turned up to see the slim body of one of his  
advisors. Long blonde hair cascaded down the advisor's broad shoulders. His mesmerizing azure eyes bore back into the deep gray ones, that were starring back at him.  
  
"Glorfindel don't -"  
  
"Talk now Peredhil," he hissed," or it will take all of Rivendell to get me off of you."


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Some major facts are messed up, but bear with me here. I'm not  
squeaky clean on my Lord of the Rings trivia-- if you get what I  
mean. Don't worry. If you don't understand right now you will after this "chappie's" done.

Chapter Four

"State your name elf."

"Raniel of Imaldris, Lord Arathorn." Raniel said bowing low in high  
respect. Arathorn nodded slightly to acknowledge the respectful gesture.

"Master Raniel, what, might I ask, brings you here, in this time of  
celebration and mourning?" Arathorn asked offering a glass of  
wine. Raniel declined it politely with a quick shake of his hand. A  
small smile crept up onto his lips.

"Perhaps Lord Arathorn you know not what really occurred in Mount Doom  
concerning your father?"

"Glorfindel," Elrond growled," I wish not to speak with you. My business is my own."

"Well will you at least talk to the lady about this?" Glorfindel asked  
impatiently, stepping in the way blocking Elrond from walking around.

"Glorfindel, my business is my-"

"Ada!" The identical voices yelled in unison. Glorfindel spun around and two small elflings ran past him, embracing their father's legs.

"Glorfy!" One twin called and happily embraced Glorfindel's legs.

Patting the elfling's head, the golden-haired advisor noticed a blue ribbon tied neatly in a bow, on the young elf's head. It was pulling  
the young elfling's short hair away from his face.

Smiling Glorfindel recognized the blue ribbon as belonging to Elladan.

Another elfling, identical to Elladan, appeared and also hugged Glorfindel's legs happily. A red ribbon pulled Elrohir's brown curls from his face.

Picking up Elladan, Elrond dismissed the "Glorfindel incident" and began to carry Elladan in the house. While Glorfindel picked up the rear with Elrohir.

Glorfindel frowned slightly, making a mental note to pick up his previous conversation with Elrond later.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

She turned over, her eyes starred at the messy curls that lay on  
the pillow and the bed. She propped herself up silently starring at his back.

"My love...what ails you so?" Celebrian asked with concern.

Elrond turned over and looked at her. Dark rings hung under his dark eyes, in the blue light reflected from the moon.

"Nothing." he mumbled, "I thought you were asleep. I meant not to wake  
you when I came in. Forgive me..."

With that, he turned back over. His fingers snaked secretly under his  
pillow, and he ran his fingers over the smooth golden elven dagger.

"I will not push it Elrond, for I know when you are ready you shall tell me...or at least Glorfindel." she snapped.

Lying down, Elrond felt Celebrian turn sharply and pull the blankets near her neck. Sighing he closed his eyes.

Arathorn shifted in his chair, his eyes flashing in anger. Growling under his breath, he slammed the half filled goblet down, on the arm of the majestic chair.

"I do not think it was right of milord to do this to you or your  
country. My warmest condolences."

Standing to his feet, Arathorn grimaced with his fist clinched.

"My father died in vain." he whispered, "I shall take from him his  
life, and the life of his wife and children. Then, I will watch him slowly die from his grief." he said smiling down to the elf, "As I slaughter the elven race like pigs."

"Halahan," Arathorn said sharply, "call forth the army. We march at dawn to Rivendell. I declare war."

Giving a sharp nod of approval, Halahan walked swiftly away. Grabbing a  
near by servant, his lips brushed their ear.

"Give him room and bath... after all he is our guest,"

**A/N: Next chapter I think should be somewhat lengthy. I THINK! But if  
chapter six is small I know for sure chapter seven is going to have  
content...so review.**


End file.
